


Impulse IV

by frick



Series: Impulse [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, LEWD, Relationship Stuff, Sex, comfy, cute shit, railing, shower, wet goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asriel extends the uh oh cuddle to the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse IV

Fem Frisk x Asriel comfy lewds. Relationship stuff, wew lad. Nothing really out of the ordinary here so I’m not gonna give you lewd warnings outside of the generic tag.

**

Frisk was roused by the sound of traffic before sunlight. Asriel left the door open.

Well, at least they weren’t further up north. The temperature was much nicer than last night. She shuffled out of bed and walked over to close it. Still wearing Asriel’s pants.

The sliding door made a satisfying click, and Frisk strode over towards the bathroom. Still felt dirty from the cold sweat last night. 

Asriel was still zonked out, ears lifted up over his face. Quick shower, she could think to herself, then she could wake him up with breakfast, or something.

Last night felt incriminating. Uncharacteristic. She let that dream get to her, and let Asriel see that she was fallible. Vulnerable. 

Ambassadors aren’t weak. Ambassadors don’t need their prince to coddle them after a bad night. She had to keep her strength up. 

Maybe the job was stressing her out. The scene she caused in the diner a few weeks ago was… well, fun, but it got her some heat. Not from the parents, somehow, but the media had its watchful eye on the ‘Prince’s Royal Pet’.

Don’t need to think about this right now. She gingerly slipped out of Asriel’s jeans and tossed them out of the bathroom door in his general direction.

The nightmare was poking all sorts of holes on SS Determination. Funny how dreams could change you. Maybe it was less the dreams and more what Asriel had said, last night.

“I’m not going anywhere, you know.”

The rest of the clothing peeled off and she popped on the shower. He had been her motivation to keep going after all this time. The resets, the nagging thread. The last person to be saved.

Maybe she needed him in a different way, now. Maybe Frisk needed someone that could support them through this… exhaustion. She was tired. Mentally, anyway. Years of resets taking their toll. The vacation was helping, in a sense. 

Frisk took a couple of tentative steps into the shower before the hot water sprayed away some of her self-doubt.

It was funny. She never thought anything would go this far from saving him. Maybe a brother, at most. Now they were sleeping together, exploring the world together, working together. That was probably why the nightmares of his fate hit so hard.

She heard the bathroom door close. Huh. Thought she did that already.

Wait, that meant Asriel was awake. Oops.

She suddenly realized the boss monster outline through the frosted glass of the shower.

“Howdy!”

“Hi. Just taking a quick shower. I’ll be out and we can go get food.”

“Why quick? We aren’t doing anything today.”

She noticed a hand pushing against the door. Oh. Ooooh. He did say lewd, last night. Him being so forward allowed herself to shove some of her wallowing out, at least for a little while. It generally took a copious amount of alcohol or teasing for him to act this way.

Frisk opened the door to let him in. He was already naked, and a devious grin was painted across his maw. “Good morning.”

“What has gotten into you? Did you help yourself to some of that liquor Mom sent?”

“Golly, me? Drink before noon? What am I, Sans?” Asriel stepped into the shower and started instantly absorbing some of the moisture in the square. Frisk was thankful, for once, that the smell of cheap hotel shampoo could contend with the smells of wet caprine.

She also noticed he was already full mast. Suppose it has been a few days.

Frisk answered him with a grope of his shaft, smothering his smirk with a few playful strokes. 

Asriel put his arms around Frisk and pulled her closer, the spray of the showerhead brushing against the top of her head and onto his snout.

“I’m always here for you, you know.”

Gah. Fuck. Try to stifle the emotional baggage and he drags it back out. “Az, can we talk about that later?”

He shifted his hands down to her rear and gave a few quick squeezes. “We can do both at once.”

“It’s just something I need to process on my own.”

Asriel eclipsed her head with his, taking the full brunt of the shower. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how couples work, Frisk. I’m not gonna wither away just because you aren’t feeling one hundred percent. You gotta share that load.”

“I’m trying to share your load but you’re bringing out emotional baggage in the middle of it.” Frisk rolled her eyes and tried to bring herself out of the embrace and at least give herself some view of Asriel’s face. “Az, seriously, can we just, like, have some fun? I’ve been pretty messed up from last night.”

“If that’s what you want. But I really think we should talk about it.”

“We can. Just… not right now.” Frisk reached down and continued stroking Asriel while rubbing his chest with her free hand. “It’s fun to lose yourself in the moment. And getting a pity fuck isn’t exactly my style.”

Asriel answered with a muffled grunt as she moved down his shaft and swung a leg behind his. His tattoos were flickering in sympathy with her advances. Frisk moved her left hand up and pulled his head down angle to hers and locked in an kiss. Asriel hesitated before reciprocating, his broad tongue just lightly entering her mouth and mingling with hers. 

She definitely couldn’t detect his usual stench of whiskey sours or various girly drinks on his person. This was legitimate, unfiltered. It made her feel a lot better about the situation. She withdrew her other hand from his loins and grabbed his head fully, fingers taking shelter in his ears against the steamy rain battering the both of them. 

He wasn’t moving into his usual invasion of her esophagus. Frisk wasn’t sure if she should be charmed or disappointed, but she kept the tenderness going. Rivulets of water slid between the two as the embrace continued.

Frisk shifted herself enough to hover above his member, breaking from the kiss enough to nip at his lip and wrap one of hers around his fangs. She nuzzled her nose against his snootle as she lowered herself, his water-and-precum drenched rod sliding in with an alarming ease. This was the first time they had done it standing up. Frisk moved one of her hands to the rail on the side of the shower, and Asriel quickly followed suit.

Asriel used his free hand to continue to grope her ass while he renewed the kissing. His moist, measured pants brushed against her skin, accenting the sheen of water across her tan complexion.

Frisk felt good. Not just from the pleasure, but the intimacy of the moment. No alcohol destroying their inhibitions, no experimental weird shit, no need to take control and guide Asriel. Just equal compassion. 

He redoubled his efforts, pulling her free leg behind him and wrapping an arm in support as he hoisted her up. Jesus Christ, he was going to rail her while standing.

Compassionate.

This was a little much for Frisk to take in. Her nerves tingled with pleasure, muted moans releasing in conjunction with Asriel’s thrusts. He was too concentrated on the moment to emit even the slightest usual bleat. 

Frisk tenderly leaned herself into his chest, arms lazily tossed over his shoulders as he continued. She gave a couple of tender nibbles on his ears as she felt him quiver. She didn’t want the moment to fade, partially out of pleasure and partially because she didn’t want to delve into Showerside Psychology with Doctor Dreemurr, but the sensation was overloading. 

She let out another couple of much louder moans, and Asriel exerted himself, spattering out cum and sapping his strength slightly. Frisk felt inertia and unhooked her legs from him, and he tenderly put her back on her feet between large gasps.

The sprinkling of the showerhead pierced the synced gasps of the couple. Frisk shook her afterglow enough to embrace him in another earnest hug. His chest’s rising and falling slowed as he returned it. “Wanna talk now?”

“...I’m not getting out of this shower, if I don’t, am I?”

“Golly, Frisk. I’m not holding you hostage, here. But you’ve been so riled since last night, I feel like you need to get something off your chest.”

She let out a sigh that could contend with even Asgore’s. “I… I’m just tired, Az.” She put her head on his chest. “It’s probably not a fair comparison… You’ve been through way worse of a hell than I ever have.”

“And I’d still be in that hell if it wasn’t for you. I’m not going to chastise you because of that. You shouldn’t feel guilty.”

Frisk let the water assaulting her skin shake up her thoughts. “Just… fuck, I don’t know, Az. I should be happy, you know? We have our happy ending, everyone’s good to go, you’re wonderful, maybe too wonderful for m-”

He pulled her in tighter and lowered his head down to hers. “You can’t think like that. It eats you up. You taught me that, remember? Don’t think about the past, just try towards the future. I can’t change the past any more than you can. I mean, outside of your way, but don’t do that.”

“...Thanks, Asriel.”

“Don’t mention it.” The quiet was interrupted by the rumbling of Asriel’s stomach. “But, uh… haha, let’s go grab something to eat, yeah?”

“Sounds good. Monster food?”

“You spoil me.”

**


End file.
